herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buck (Home on the Range)
Buck is a self-centered, action-loving horse from the 2004 film Home on the Range, in which he serves as the tritagonist. He has a mind of an action horse. He then reforms at the end and helps the cows after he discovers that Rico, his idol, is secretly working for Alameda Slim. Personality Buck is Sheriff Sam Brown's impetuous horse who is always hungry for action and adventure. He is best friends with Rusty the sheriff dog, and they both seem to enjoy playing tick-tack-toe. Buck has a tendency to act immaturely at times, but he can be very helpful when he wants to. Being a stallion, Buck usually has a mind of his own. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Buck is first seen having a daydream of fighting bandits. Buck uses his reins to knock the guns out of the bandits' hands, then takes out all the bandits with his hooves. After gloating by making a few victory poses, Buck is awakened from his daydream by Rusty's voice. Rusty then reminds Buck that it's his move at tick-tack-toe, which they were seen playing together. Buck becomes distraught, knowing that he will never get a chance to be a hero, but Rusty reassures him that there are other things in life. Buck is suddenly distracted by Rico, a supposed bounty hunter and the horse's idol, whom Buck claims to be one of the best. When Rico tells Sam that he needs a fresh horse to help him capture outlaw Alameda Slim, Buck shows off in front of them and Rusty. Rico eventually selects Buck, much to the horse's delight, and then saddles him up. Buck exclaims happily that he's wearing Rico's saddle, and the two ride off together. At a cattle drive, Buck later encounters the farm cows who had the same idea, and gets into a brief argument before they leave him to wallow in his self-pity when Rico chooses another horse to assist him on his mission, as he claimed Buck to be too "skittish." After traveling to Echo Mine alone, Buck comes across Junior the Buffalo who refuses to let the horse pass, and says that the only critters that get by him are cows. Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace then show up along with Lucky Jack (a jackrabbit who helped the cows reach Echo Mine), and Junior lets them all pass. When Buck questions why they were able go through, Junior states, "They're cows," and when Buck brings up the rabbit, Junior replies, "Well, obviously he was with the cows." Buck tries convincing Junior that he was with the cows too, but to no avail. Sometime later, Buck manages to trick the same horse from before into leaving his post so he could get back with Rico. However, when Buck gloats, he is overheard by Junior who snorts angrily, as he had been right behind him. Junior is later seen chasing Buck around Echo Mine until he is saddled up by Rico, to which Buck happily gallops off with him. When Buck eventually realizes that Rico was working for Slim all along, he turns on his rider by flailing wildly and manages to buck Rico off his saddle. When Rico attempts to shoot Buck afterwards, the horse uses his reins to knock the rifle out of Rico's hands and then takes out the fake bounty hunter. He then switches sides by accompanying the cows. Later, the cows hijack a train to get home, but it gets in the path of another oncoming train. When the switch that reverses the train track breaks, Buck, thinking fast, wedges Lucky Jack's wooden peg leg in the switch's opening and pushes him down like a lever, thereby saving the cows from a possible collision, causing the driver of the oncoming train to yell, "Roadhogs!" Lucky Jack tries to pull his wooden peg leg out of the lever while he and Buck wish the cows good luck, and the two eventually arrive at Little Patch of Heaven after Slim is arrested. Buck is last seen dancing with all the farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Trivia *Buck is similar to Chance in that they are both immature in personality and behavior. *When Buck says, "Got milk?" to the cows, his dialogue is based on various TV commercials featuring the humorous tagline: "Got milk?" Category:Equines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pets Category:Speedsters Category:Life Saver Category:Rescuers